


Call of the Wild - Scotland Style

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Way back in2014, our lovelies went on a hike. Thanks to Sam for posting that on Twitter





	

“I thought you said this was a short hike.”

“I thought you said you were fine in your shoes?”

I scowled at Sam, then my heels, which I had stupidly said would be find on the impromptu hike we decided to do.

We headed further up the hill. I scoffed at Sam’s misuse of the word _hill_. This was a mountain. The sun was up, but I was freezing and I desperately needed to pee, and staring at his ass, because for God’s sake, the man would not heel at my side, was doing nothing for the impure thoughts in my head.

Unable to withstand it any longer, but the voices of climbers behind us making me nervous, I finally tugged on Sam’s arm, to get his attention, which caused him to slide down the mud a bit and fall into me.

 _Oof_.

I slipped back myself, with the weight of his hard body against me.

_Okay, Sam, flip Caitriona and put all your weight on her. Jamie and Claire are passionate. This is the make-up. This is the moment they become True Love. Be vigorous and strong._

 

I shook my head free from the thoughts of the week before, as Sam and I steadied against the soggy ground. Sam turned in my arms, _why hadn’t they released him yet?_ I pulled my arms back, a little too forcefully, and raised my eyelids, laughing nervously.

“Sorry, I thought we were going to fall to the ground.”

Sam smiled and pulled me to the side, allowing the small group of climbers I had heard, to pass. I smiled sheepishly, turning away.

“Do you want to stop?” Sam asked, coming up behind me.

“No. I just really need to pee!” I bounced up and down for effect.

Sam shot me a grin, the kind of grin only he seemed to be able to muster, then turned his head from side to side. Finding a group of trees, Sam took me by the hand, “Over here,” and lead me across a clearing to the canopy of green.

I found a shaded spot and ducked behind a tree to do my business. Not even paying attention to where Sam might be.

As I shook myself to release any last drops, mentally kicking myself for not keeping a Kleenex in my pocket the way my mother always did, a hand shot out beside me, with said Kleenex in hand.

“I’m not looking, I promise,” he spoke softly.

Still crouched down, I looked up, pulling the Kleenex from his outstretched hand, to finish my business. “Wouldn’t really matter if you did. We just finished being naked in front of each other for like a week.”

Shut _up,_ Caitriona!

Why did I have to bring that up? I heard him laugh, as I pulled my jeans up, and rounded the tree to the clean side.

Sam was leaning against the tree and smiling, with some goofy look on his face, until his eyes traveled down my body, then up again. I watched his features soften, the smile disappearing to something…I don’t know. What was he thinking?

“You are so beautiful, Catriona,” he spoke the words with his eyes downcast, but brought them up to meet mine a moment later.

“Not so bad yourself, Heughan.”

He nodded, absently, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“I’ve, ugh,” he struggled to find the words, then shrugged, I suppose giving up on tact, “Did you…feel me? That day. I mean…”

“Hard not to,” I responded and his face went red, sending his eyes downward again, “Sorry,” I cringed, “poor choice of words.”

He studied me.

“I can’t stop thinking about that day. You know how I feel. And before you say anything, I know how you feel. No relationships with someone you work with.”

I nodded, not entirely sure why I came up with such a stupid rule.

“Sam,” my hands went out to meet his arms, effectively pulling his hands free of the pockets, as I slid mine down to entwine with his, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it either. But, if this thing goes well, the show, I mean, and we got together, it would be too difficult to work with you, after things go bad.”

Sam tightened his grip on my hand, and pushed off the tree, “Why does it have to go bad? Why can’t it just be. You like me. I like you. We get along famously. And Lord knows, our bodies are fighting to be together.”

Had he not been serious, I might have laughed. It sounded so ridiculous, and yet, so right. I could feel my heart inside my chest, thundering, calling for him to do something. Something that would take me out of my bloody head. Out of my bloody rational thought.

Sam pushed me backward, against a tall, sturdy oak, his fingers releasing a hand to stroke the side of my face, “I heard you call my name. I heard it. Everyone heard it.”

“I didn’t –“

“You did.”

I did. I knew it, the moment his name left my lips in the long, drawn-out, song, I knew I was found out. I had called to him during Jamie and Claire’s lovemaking.

I closed my eyes as Sam rested his head against mine, whispering endearing thoughts, all the while, stroking my cool skin.

We were alone here. Nothing but a few birds and the wind through the branches, could be heard. And our breathing. Our breath, steady and strong, increased with each moment, as Sam’s hand travelled across my jawline and down my neck.

Sam pulled back slightly, but his hips came forward, the readiness of his penis evident, as he pressed himself into me. He watched my face and I could feel my eyes heavy with lust and need.

Dear God! The need.

My hands, moving of their own power, found their way to his belt, and I tugged it open, much to the surprise of Sam.

His shock didn’t last long, and he bent over me, his lips almost touching mine, but not quite. Just letting his breath pass my lips so I could breathe him in. He lingered there a moment. A moment too long. With my hands advancing onto the fly of his jeans, I lunged forward, capturing his lips, and making them a prisoner to be beaten and toyed with.

Our kisses were passionate, needy. Sam pushed back on me, and I responded in kind. I pulled back, breaking free. His lips were swollen, my saliva tainting their pink hue.

“I need to see you. You saw me.”

Sam nodded, and took my head in his, very large, very capable, hands. “He’s all yours.”

I slid down the trunk of the tree, and with his zipper already lowered, reached inside his jeans, and in between the seam of his boxer-briefs. I felt my prize and fenagled it free. It was beautiful. Just like him. And it wanted me. Just like him.

I took him in my mouth in one swift motion, letting him fill me up. I didn’t move yet. Didn’t respond to his sigh of pleasure. I just enjoyed the feeling of him inside me. I wanted him inside all of me. I began to suck gently, before pulling up, then back down again. I twirled my tongue around, tasted every inch of his manhood, and felt such power, on my knees.

I can’t be sure, but when I looked up toward the sky, toward the blueness of his eyes, before they quacking shut, but I think I saw a tear stain his check.

My movements were steady, the perfect rhythm of a jazz band. My hands wrapped behind his body to keep him close, and I worked his body like a painter with a blank canvas and a mind full of beautiful ideas.

With the tangy taste of precum trickling down my throat, I was ready to drink his release. But Sam had other plans, as I felt myself quickly pulled to my feet and pushed back against the tree.

“No. Not yet,” He was eager, and I could tell it almost pained him to deny himself. To deny me. But when he dropped to his knees before me, unbuttoning my jeans and tugging them down to my ankles, I knew all I needed was him. Any way I could have him. His body on mine. His cock in my mouth. His lips on my lips. His tongue –

_Jesus Fuck_

On my vagina.

My hands fell to the ginger curls before me. I looked down my body, and watched as Sam’s tongue, tasted me. He made the most erotic sounds, soft whimpers of need and pleasure, like an over-stimulated puppy. I struggled to widen my stance, but the bloody jeans trapped me in my place.

Sam pulled back, his eyes toward me, “I will never tire of the taste of you. I will never tire of the sounds you just made when I pushed my tongue inside you.”

I smiled in response.

“Let’s see what other sounds I will not tire of,” he said, then brought his hand up, closed two fingers and a thumb, then, with his eyes on me, pushed two fingers inside me.

My body raised up against the tree, the sheer pleasure of his long fingers in my body, coupled by his tongue following just after, caused my head to fly back, hitting the tree. For all I know, I was concussed, but Hell could be rising all around us, and I would not have let either one of us move.

While his fingers stroked, his tongued nibbled on my clit, occasionally darting down to join his fingers at my opening, before returning. My fingers stroked his hair, keeping him in place as I rocked against his mouth. I could see my release coming through the trees, headed straight for me, with a smile, and satiated bliss close at hand, then suddenly, it evaporated, but it was only momentary.

Sam bounced up, like a punching dummy that had been down for the count, and gripping my bare ass, pulled me up against him. He entered me swiftly, and although I was more than ready, he was more than I had ever taken.

The feeling of fullness that gripped my womb was intense, overpowering, almost. Sam held still, allowing my body to accommodate, while struggling to keep hold of me. My jeans having never come off, I couldn’t aid in keeping myself upright, my legs unable to wrap around him.

My breathing slowed, my body understanding and finally welcoming the intrusion, Sam pulled his face back from where it rested upon my shoulder. He looked into my eyes.

“I promise to do right by you. And I promise to worship your body once we get to a proper bed or non-soaked ground, but I can’t last much longer.”

I took his face in my hands, kissed him hard enough that I felt his cock jump inside me, then pulled back to look in his eyes. “Then fuck me until you fill me.”

A smile full of lust and need, is the most erotic thing. And at my words, Sam recaptured my mouth, and pushed me hard against the tree, the leather of my jacket, ripping against the grooved trunk as he pounded himself home.

His thrusts become jagged and lost all finesse, and he moved his hand between us, eager for me to join him, but I pushed it away. The angle of our bodies, causing the most delicious sensations as, with each stroke, his penis caressed my clit, I came hard, my cries falling harsh upon his lips.

With my orgasm in full force, I could feel his testicles tighten against my body as my insides squeezed his cock. He came hard, filling my body, full, of hot liquid. Our strangled cries, the only call of the wild to be heard in these woods.

 

 


End file.
